Surveillance
by InMySundayBest
Summary: "What? When did we stop sharing binoculars?" "I don't know. When did you stop checking out soccer moms?" Just a little Densi banter with references to 3x22.


Deeks leant back in the passenger seat and squinted at the park on his right. "Okay is it just me or is every single one of those soccer moms slightly intimidating?"

"Hmm?" Kensi murmured in the seat next to him, not bothering to remove the binoculars from her face.

"I just mean that if I was one of those kids, I'd be scoring goals just to appease my mom rather than for love of the sport." To prove his point, Deeks winced dramatically as one of the more fervent ladies pacing the fields' border let out an almighty shriek. He really hoped hers was the kid that just scored rather than the opposing goalie. "Is it the finals? Does soccer even have finals? Even so, these ladies are terrifying."

"Mmm," Kensi mumbled again, her eyes still stuck to the binoculars observing the large, whitewashed house opposite the park.

Deeks peeked over at her. They had only been on stakeout for twenty minutes, not nearly enough time for him to have sufficiently wound her up with his relentless chatter. A quick glance to the backseat told him that there were still leftover samosas from their stop earlier – so she couldn't still be hungry. Flicking his eyes back to her face, he noticed that although she still hadn't ceased her surveillance, her plump lips had parted somewhat and his favourite tiny crease was forming on her brow.

"Kens? You alright there partner?" he ventured, unable to keep the concern from seeping into his tone.

She jumped without warning, lowering the binoculars but still clutching them with white knuckles. "What?"

"Is Sergeant Gregson still in there? Let me have a look." Her eyes widened as he held out his hand.

"Yes, but these are my binoculars. You should've brought your own from ops." Kensi replied indignantly, not releasing her death grip on the item in question.

"What? When did we stop sharing _binoculars_?"

"I don't know. When did you stop checking out soccer moms?"

"Probably about the time when my partner became far too interested in what's going on in the house across the street."

Kensi let out a thoroughly elegant snort, "Ha. Well maybe I'm just trying to better my career by actually doing my job." She lifted her chin ever so slightly before returning her attention back to the house. As if Deeks didn't instantly see right through her.

"You are choosing to better your career_ through surveillance_? Okay, numero uno," he waggled a finger in front of her face until she lowered the binoculars again and turned to face him with an exasperated sigh. "There is nobody here to report your enhanced work dedication – not that anyone doubts you're skills anyway." He held up a second digit, "numero duo; not even Magnum himself monitors people _this_ closely when they probably aren't even involved in the case. Besides you hate surveillance jobs."

Heaving yet another sigh, Kensi fixed him with her most withering stare – one which had lost its power on him after the first forty million times she used it. "Are you finished?"

"No," he darted forward and swiped the binoculars from her fingers. Jerking back, he held them far out of reach in anticipation for her body diving at him across the centre consol. Which as he guessed, she did with gusto.

"Give. Them. Back." She growled in his ear, stretching across his torso.

"What's going on in there that's got our little employee of the month so worked up, I wonder." Deeks barked laughter as her surprisingly sharp fingers clawed at the arm that was wedged firmly behind his back.

Still sprawled across his chest she paused her physical attack to launch her most deadly glare. Between that and suddenly feeling her cool nose brush his cheek, Deeks swallowed. He both feared and craved this kind of physical proximity with his partner. And at times like this when he finally had it, he almost always flailed.

However, before he could read too much into their position, the shrill call of Kensi's phone brought the duo back to reality and she slunk back to the drivers seat to answer.

"What's up Eric?"

Deeks straightened his shirt and glanced back over at his partner.

"Okay, yeah."

Lifting the binoculars to his face, he focussed in on the house across the street.

"Sure. Callen and Sam get anything else?"

Kensi watched as his frame tensed in the seat next to her. She reached over the push the binoculars from his face but he deftly swatted her fingers away.

"Right. Thanks Eric, we'll be there soon."

She hung up and started up the car but Deeks extended his hand to hold the wheel still as he turned to regard her with widened eyes. "They're-"

"Eric says Callen and Sam will meet us at the boatshed. Bentley got violent so they're questioning him as we speak. This guy's a bust like we thought." She cut him off but kept her eyes forward. All business. To her disappointment though, he didn't relent and instead tightened his grip on the wheel.

"_You were watching them-"_

"They hadn't got that far."

"But they were definitely headed there."

"I was surveying."

"Nooo, Kens you were-"

"Don't say it Deeks." She refused to look at him and shuffled in her seat.

Deeks just couldn't, _for the absolute life of him_, wipe the grin off his face. Watching Kensi Blye squirming like this was quite possibly the best picture ever. And the best thought? Knowing that it was through no ones fault but her own.

"Kens they're naked!" he exclaimed. He was having far too much fun to care that his voice had risen a few octaves higher than usual.

"Yes, Deeks I know."

Pressing his eyes back against the binoculars he continued, "Wow. They're really going for it huh? Who knew the sergeant was that flexible… Man, who knew his _wife_ was. At least I hope that's his wife."

Kensi groaned audibly and began to pull the car out into the street. After Deeks finally returned the binoculars to the dash compartment, she found herself wishing he would stop watching at her with that stupid grin.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until she eased onto the freeway.

"Deeks, will you please stop looking at me like that?" she whined but his smile only broadened, "Okay look, I was only curious. I was gonna stop watching before they actually started…"

"Going at it? Doing the deed? Getting_ jiggy_?" He snorted and she couldn't help smiling this time too.

"As if_ you_ wouldn't have looked."

Deeks leant into the back seat and grab the remaining box of samosas. "Maybe. Maybe not. But Princess I never imagined that Ms who-has-a-sex-dungeon? would watch what should otherwise be an invitation-only event."

"Oh please, Mr furry-pink-handcuffs, you'd probably let just about anyone come along to that little party wouldn't you?"

"Is that a hint? 'Cause you know Kens, you'd be more than welcome wheneve-"

"Maybe we should let the sergeant know to invest in some blinds for the future." Kensi stated loudly, plucking a fried pastry from the box and nibbling the end.

The last thing she wanted was for Deeks to finish that particular sentence because it was certainly wasn't one that she had _any_ comeback to. Actually, she just wanted to stop talking about this altogether. Had it been anyone but Deeks that probably wouldn't have been an issue. But it was - and she'd just handed him enough fodder to tease her with for a _really_ long time.

Deeks smiled, "I know that I probably shouldn't tell you this but the curtain rail in my bedroom broke yesterday."

"_Really Deeks?_ You have a second floor flat."

He watched with amusement as the skin on her neck flushed before replying with a wink, "I sure do partner. But you still keep binoculars in your car."

He ducked out of the way just in time for the half-eaten samosa to smash against the passenger window and sprurt yellow filling on his shirt.

"You're cleaning my window."

* * *

**I would really love to hear any thoughts you have about this or just the show in general. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
